<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【曹荀】望海潮 by wasteland200720</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340049">【曹荀】望海潮</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasteland200720/pseuds/wasteland200720'>wasteland200720</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>明月照人来 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese History RPF, Historical RPF, San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:19:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasteland200720/pseuds/wasteland200720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>遗爱犹存空园田。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cáo Cāo/Xún Yù</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>明月照人来 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Historical Figures Revisited</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【曹荀】望海潮</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他矗立在净光宝塔下，对着断垣残壁与一簇斜斜压枝的喜鹊无语凝噎。他时常思量，自己究竟有多久没来这里了，但若是要真细细盘算到刻在眼角间的一分一毫年轮不差，那就恰好是二十年前的冬天。想起来，那时候他一把零落的身子骨还算硬朗，冬日可着单衣也未觉塞上寒冷，可手脚并用地红着脸登上假山，快意舒畅地呼出凝结白雾，嘲笑年轻一辈还不如他这个老东西。北平城中家家户户栽梅，可雪月梅影寒香无名的美景却不是人人都能得见，非要到年关将近的几日清晨钟楼未响便登上净光宝塔，才方能伴着一川霜絮得见。法源寺后院老桩苔绿，疏影横斜，若非雪落满道还能瞧见琉璃瓦红墙，颇有几分趣味。如今法源寺推倒植暖阁里的姚黄和洛阳紫牡丹，他还特意挑了十五这个日子来，满眼月圆花好，却提不起半点赏花的意味。身后的小孙女拽他的外袄，细声说着想要去闹灯市买个泥塑小兔爷儿。他儿子低声训斥她一句，爷爷赏花时最不让他人打扰。 <br/>罢了。他转身去牵小孙女的手。这花也没什么好看的，时候不对开得也不盛，改来年夏天爷爷带你去植物园。人老了啊，他抬头对上次子澄澈透明、不藏杂质的黑眼睛，而四子连忙将眼神避开。偶尔回忆当年，难免会丢盔弃甲。 <br/>莳花弄草并非他所长，是因得人感化才培养出的习惯，也练就了一副心平静气的好脾性，虽算不上太晚也已经是人生的近黄昏了。您不多看会儿吗，曹丕去扶他走下塔基，而曹植在一旁忙碌着照顾妻儿。毕竟是兴师动众好不容易来了，故地重游，应当好好珍惜。他细细咀嚼着他这话里寥落碎成渣滓的意味，叹了口气，故地重游，就只剩下故地和我了，人都不在了还看什么啊。他突然狡黠地笑，子桓你从来都不会为我省心，方才听见那几个怎么问的了吗。他看见他儿子愈发下沉的嘴角，心中竟横添几分笑意，问你家眷呢。 <br/>小狐狸在老狐狸面前只得乖巧地收起尾巴敛起爪牙，否则又是一桩血腥的惨案。他俩从不会学着放下姿态和谈一番，刀光剑影总比春风化雨有效，而此刻曹操眼角眉梢都写着叫你先招惹我的得意，好像自己胜的是多年仇敌而非亲生子，无非是谁占谁几句便宜的逞口舌之快，全是些幼稚不堪的老顽童惺惺作态。三番五次，你有意思吗？曹丕倏地松手，他猛得一怔，却又知道赔上笑脸哄哄自家二公子。他总是这样，每次磨锋利唇剑齿来主动出击节节颓败后还要毫无海量地生一番气，果然是只还未长成的小狐狸，最大的能耐就把狐狸窝搅翻天罢了。 <br/>一九八六年的正月十五，北平东交民巷的曹家儿女们打麻将，逛南锣鼓，登钟楼，吃四样黄、排骨、酒酿汤圆。四子曹植说法源寺离菜市口过近，新年去这样的地方恐会沾染一身晦气。他仅淡淡言一句，佛法无边，刚好给孩子们讨寄名。他虽老迈，在家中依旧威严，没人敢不听所发号施令，于是从十一便开始准备，又闹个鸡飞狗跳。而赏完这次花又修完经卷，打打闹闹的新年就算过完了。 <br/>曹丕心里晓得他目前一副慈眉善目的面具给孙辈们看，到了下午各回各家便又恢复那一人独居的阴翳姿态。许妈去年秋天胆囊癌去世了，他也算是给多年的老用人用上了心血虽未能挽回，说她熬过了那么多偏偏撞在这一次上，人命就是赶上。其实到他这个年纪的人也应该明白，是时候和所有熟悉的东西告别了，有时候活的长就像吊在天地之间的沙漏一样，惩罚大过了恩赐。爸，他叫他，而曹操依旧笑着看小孙女满脸沾着梨糖去抓她母亲的头发。他以为是自己声音压得过低，便走到他身后高声唤，爸。可他依旧不动如山。这时候曹丕意识到他的耳背已经空前严重。他满心心疼与难耐，伸手去拉他的衣袖，看见他惊恐地回头，瓢泼冷雨顷刻降下，那把刀直直插在心口。但当他真的看到他所展现的茫然与无措时，又成了满腹厌倦了。明摆着已经老得听不见了还要穿戴一副励精图治的好皮囊，这份做作劲儿就能在向来瞧不起他泥腿子的人面前撑起仿佛昔日挂名八大胡同头牌的牌面；越做作越让人瞧不起，内里已经虚空败落成不知什么样子了，纵是临时上蜡涂抹胭脂，也愈发让人瞧着可笑。我叫你那么多遍你怎么都没听见？从什么时候开始的，啊？你怎么不和我讲？他用接近气急败坏以下犯上的语调质问他，四弟在隔着两臂的距离外呆呆望着他，只觉得人言时常歪打正着，他二哥关心起人来就好像审讯犯人。 <br/>我……那是他第一次见到他父亲无所适从，向来游刃有余的讲些漂亮场面话的人竟命丧亲子之手。我方才走神了，没听到。他不适地扭动脖子，他清晰地辨别所有的一夜之间泼出去的老人斑。你下午要人陪吗，我今日告假无事。他意识到自己失态了，在众人错愕的眼神中转过滚烫的侧脸去。半晌，他听见耳畔略带凉意的话语。子桓啊，要是你懂得给别人留几分脸面，做官就不是做到这个地步了。 <br/>可是，人家从不懂给别人留脸面，还有一肚子的鸡毛蒜皮的毛病脾气，偏偏留住了终究从手心逝走的流沙；他呢，剔透玲珑狡兔三窟光鲜便宜，握住的是吸入肺中就冷冽得刺痛的空气。 <br/>你身上有冰水腊梅的味道，不会是方才踏雪寻梅笨手笨脚一头扎进丛中摔倒了吧?荀彧拽着他的大氅，把冻得苍白的脸颊搁在其中细闻，随后爽朗地大笑。是，他定定地望着他，方才一不留神踩在了一块化雪的砖地上，还不是因为只顾着看你。他发觉他动作稍停，腰上多了些许重量。没害没臊--他低声说，可其中的盈盈笑意却分明是早已掩不住。 <br/>谁叫你生得太好看，眉眼俊秀藏彩云琉璃，抬眼一扫便是一派泠然贵气，再闭眼长叹又是飒飒林下风，论谁都会忍不住多看几眼；若你长在古代，仕女公卿，哪位不垂青眼招你入赘丞相府？掷果潘郎，留香荀令，你又偏偏那么香--他说出这话在笑，自己身量明明稍短于他却偏执地要将人拥入怀里。你熏什么香？我叫我儿子跟着你学。 <br/>学什么？这是他头回见这么大的雪，穿了单衣在雪地里难以坚持过久，又被逗得耳边搔痒，便嚷着要回去。你真以为是学香吗？他低低地说，学怎么薄情寡义地爱手心宝贝，爱我人生转瞬即逝的春天。 <br/>如今想起这事儿他除了难以下咽的苦涩就只剩下好笑了。他那个儿子崇拜荀叔叔比起崇拜他父亲有过之无不及，事事都要学个样子又学不到精髓所在，倒是认了个十成十的矫揉做作。怎么正反倒负都是他拐跑了人家公子哥，他曹孟德也不是广交天下朋友，更何况是这样的朋友，他不可能对他的家庭一无所知。你知道吗，他预料到他冻坏了，把他捂在手心放在铜炉上烤火;我有的时候会觉得对不起你父亲，毕竟;他语调一转，换上一副脆弱易碎的神情，我们和他信的不一样。 <br/>你这是得了便宜还卖乖。荀彧怎么会看不明白他这样的惺惺作态，顺口打趣几句，冰凉的手安卧他掌心。天下无能第一，古今不肖无双，讲的就是我这样的人吧；他叹了口气，低下头柔柔地笑，教人分辨不出是寒雀压枝还是悔过三分; 我父亲当初送我去法国留学，读的是食品，我当然懂他内心的企盼，那时候的中国比如今更差，就算是上海这样的地方也满街横着吃观音土涨肚而死的饿殍。他是做实业起家，手头也非外面传得那样神乎其神，有一大家子妹妹的嫁妆要准备，为我拿出留洋的那份钱也算是很勉强，是因为想叫我让所有人吃得上饭。他挣脱他的手心，轻轻拢入衣袖。他过瘦，皮包骨头，衣管看起来空空荡荡。可我呢，辜负了所有人的企望，选了一条难走得很的路，他们是不能理解的。你知道吗，我和我父亲决裂那一天他高抬起手想打我，我甚至已经闭上眼睛了，巴掌还是没有落下来。他仰起头，目光汇聚在一个虚无缥缈的光点上。我多希望他打我一巴掌啊，这样我们父子的账就算清了。不易来一场，哪有算得清的账？他把荀彧蜷曲在堆叠的衣袖间苍白的手臂重新归拢回手中。他毕竟是你父亲啊。<br/>他的目光最终停滞在光阴流落的花墙上。曹丕系了许妈沾满油垢的围裙，端 了平底锅煎一只汁水丰盈的荷包蛋。他今天发了一通无名火后收敛了几分，回家 后先把地给扫了，还在院子里发现了好几个无意间打碎的瓷盆，养在其中的花草 早已枯萎。汤是牛油生抽红汤底，面是薄皮手擀芡挂面，他一搅翠葱花便闻得精 调香油扑鼻追青山绿水而来，他从未想过他儿子厨艺是这般好。子桓，他近乎是 惊异地看着他，你从哪里学的呀。 <br/>他背对他的影子猛地一滞，一簇本应雀跃而飞的微垂光阴于鬓间滑落。爸，你怎么回事？他生得轮廓淡漠，唯独鼻梁高挺，眼色像火山冷却的后蔓延下的冰冷海水拍打。许妈走后一年，每顿晚饭都是我做的，平日虽吃得不如年里讲究，也不算亏待你，你记不得了吗? <br/>哦……他放下筷子，显出几分颓疲的老态来。忘性大了，对不起，子桓。我一直都以为，他对着那段流光溢彩的丹霞笑了笑，你还是十指不沾阳春水的二公子。 <br/>他第一次给他做饭是很多年以前了。那几日他闭门不见客，用人全被遣返归家，街上喊打喊杀喇叭震天响，曹丕拎了瓶酱油从自行车上下来，说我们今天就吃这个。他无言，看着他像贯口一样摆了满桌子的饭菜，"第一碗白鳖红炖天堂肉，第二碗油煎鱼儿扑鼻香，第三碗香蕈蘑菇炖豆腐，第四碗白菜香干炒千张，第五碗酱烧胡桃浓又浓，第六碗酱油花椒醉花生，白饭一碗!"无人动筷，而他对着这唱词倏然流下泪来。你说，他也不知道吃点好的;他咽着泪吃下饭；他还说越剧又不止《梁祝》。今日断七了，人间的事也好忘得差不多了吧。 <br/>铁石心肠的二公子冷眼瞧着他，您收收眼泪吧，记得明年今天再哭，顶好哭出一片海来补补您东临碣石的遗憾。 <br/>可他们都知道，那是女娲炼石也补不全的一道天缝。你知道他说什么吗。 <br/>他不信我，我知道，曹操抬头看着儿子，以近乎祈求的语气喃喃道，我知道，我什么都知道。曹丕将那把未开刃的利剑握在手中，割肉不易却复仇一样钝钝地痛。他要你把他的手帕还回去。冰水腊梅香气散了，踏雪寻梅再也寻不到满目鹊压枝头的笑意。他居高临下地望着已近崩溃的父亲，十指连心地痛。他说，委屈。 <br/>你们都疯了吗？自己人打自己人，不要命了？分明是铿锵有力的掷地质问，却被病弱的他喃喃得像呓语。荀彧回过头去找手帕，企图掩住咳血的浓痰。他突然想起来对他讲的那番话，至今也不知究竟有没有侧耳倾听。我这也算是死国吗？青山埋骨没有忠，只有委屈二字写下来力透纸背不会负我。你说这是不是信的崩塌，假如当初不信就绝不会这样遍体鳞伤，我就该明白惟有春播秋收四时耕种家乡故土不会负人。天负人，无非旱涝蝗灾，可人就不一样了啊，哪里来了这么多人去古往今来前仆后继偏偏要去信。他本以为自己还可以听到答案，如今是没有机会了，他便安详地闭上眼睛。从来没有真正看清的人，都是笑话谁笑谁。 <br/>择日他去看他，那时候他已经病得很重了，枯瘦的影子瘫在床头，仅会又痴又柔地笑了。他坐在床沿握着他的手，文若你要好好养病，外面乱也不必怕，他们不敢来找你的麻烦的。孟德，他最后一次唤他也没有喊出全名来，你怎么不叫停那些心怀鬼胎作乱的人。事情已经超出我的预想了，他苦笑，从他肘下抽出一条丝缎的手绢来。我要走了，几日都不能来看你了。他将那手绢掩在身后，一缕冰水腊梅的幽怨缠绕周身。 <br/>你是以为我傻吗？他突然笑了，嘴角下咧开。我早就知道我该死了，过去在苏州的时候我总是胜你一筹，如今你与我玩文字游戏，岂不是班门弄斧自讨没趣教人去打掉我院子里所有枣树的果子还美名其曰采光。园中无果，请君自采，孟德，我不傻的。 <br/>此后他的每一个梦里都萦绕着挥之不去的冰水腊梅香，好像一人便抵北平四时园色的故人尚未远走。岁月本应走得再慢一点，可那毕竟是岁月啊。老人未能等来自己的破镜重圆，匆匆走过沧浪亭屋檐下疏如残雪的月光和牡丹瓣上的三尺香雾，对着院墙后紧张的教书先生叹了口气。我的祖宗啊，这世道这么乱，您好歹也得学会怎么拿枪吧! <br/>他对着站在阴凉的冬日阳光之下的儿子说，子桓坐吧，这么一大碗我怎么能吃得净呢。曹丕默然，解下围裙放在一旁。他看着父亲一手紧握着碗缘另一手克制不了地抖着，方才刚挑起的一根面条又重新滑落入碗中，惊起些许油星点画在领口。他难为情地笑笑，悄眼打量着儿子，这次换筷子掉到地上。他大惊，蜷腰欲拾却被他抢了先，爸，我来吧。他去厨房冲洗筷子，他茫然无措地端坐在桌边，僵硬拢着的双手放在膝上，曹丕以为这样背对着父亲溅起水花他就不会看到他的眼泪。今天你太累了，他又重新拿了一个白瓷小碗过来，为他捞起几根宽面，再细细得捣成几段，可以吃得慢一点。 <br/>子桓，你不要怕，他突然听到父亲叫他，人都是会死的，我早就知道了。 <br/>事情本应不是这样的。他摇摇头，没想到竟将蓄满了的泪水全部倾泻了，他从未想过自己的眼睫竟有这样的功能。他时常认为他父亲是不会老的，任何一个神话故事中男孩的父亲都是不死的，总拥着山巅众神才有的常春藤绿野才有的神力。人老了，不仅仅是要学着和他熟悉的一切告别，还要学着和他敌对的一切和解。他怎么可以，他回想起过去的一次次混账的发言，他怎么可以就这么老了，未经我手便老得连我都追不上了。 <br/>他还记得大哥死的那个夜晚，他哭闹着不想去北大营，父亲甩手一个巴掌把他打翻在地。他本以为他们这一辈子父子一场就是一场打得轰轰烈烈的闹剧，和解的一天只等天上见；可他分明知道那晚及时来吊丧的只有荀彧一个人，曹操靠在他身上用近乎枯槁死灰的音调说他欠曹昂太多了，他就算是一头磕死在这里也还不清这么多年的亏欠。荀彧把曹丕抱起来，另一只手拉住他说，不易来一场，哪有算得清的帐，你毕竟是他父亲啊。 <br/>还有另外一些早就沉睡下去的事情只有死了的人知道。荀彧听闻他要将尚在军校的亲子急调滇缅战场时，裹挟着北地朔风冲进他的办公室。你已经失去了一个孩子，还要以同一种方式失去另一个吗?我告诉你，曹孟德，子桓见过他哥哥的惨死，他一辈子都会记得你因为他的淘气而赏给他的一巴掌和铁青的脸色。如果你就这样云淡风轻地允许他去送死，他狠下心来注视他涣散的目光，儿子反老子的事不是没有。 <br/>后来他们到了最难扛的阶段，军中成千上百地死炮灰烂精锐，美国人撤兵英国人掷弹，日本人挖空了整座山。他的身体急剧地消瘦下去，作战图上三百多处据点都弥漫成一样的恍惚。夜间有一群蝙蝠受雷达干扰撞了营地，清早山间皆是鲜血夹杂着尸体，他背手立在其间，回首对子桓露出一个惨淡的微笑，这事我可能办不成了。 <br/>我来之前，就知道我这次会死于山河。曹丕向前迈了一步与他并肩，我从来没有想着要活着回北平或者谯县，既然我父亲要我死，我就一定顺遂他的心愿，最后做一次孝顺儿子。他看着这个冰雪聪明的孩子，握住他的双肩。倒是荀师座你绝不能以身殉国，他会很伤心的。 <br/>子桓，你这样讲你父亲也会很伤心的。他习惯于应对聪明得不露尾巴的虚伪上峰，对这样明镜而意外坦诚的年青人不知道该讲什么好。他是我父亲，他也是哥哥和子建的父亲；他看见这个一向善于自饰的忧郁男孩在凛冽的山风中一道剖白一道缓慢地揭开积压十余年沉疴的溃烂伤口。可他有想过我吗? <br/>他想隔空去牵他的手，只触到了鲜血淋漓的失望。子桓，可他毕竟是你父亲啊。 <br/>你们都一样，他红着眼睛看他，一瞬间又回到了业火连天的北大营。他用父亲这个身份压我，我一辈子都毁在了有这样一个爹身上！他自己的一辈子已经完蛋了，还非要拉上我给他、给他打不赢的仗和千疮百孔的战场陪葬，我曹丕怎么就有这么大能耐啊。 <br/>你知道曹昂是怎么死的吗？他突然换了一副冷峻的面孔，他被这只突然射来的箭羽怔怔定在原地，因从未听他人蓦然􏰀起。你兄长所在的北大营突然起火，他怀疑是队伍中藏了日本人的斥候，担心几份机密被人窃取便转身回去救火；最后，他深吸一口气，根本没有什么斥候，但他却把自己的命搭了进去。那是我们前几日破译的一份错误密电。 <br/>他在他的沉默中自顾自地说着，这就是为什么你父亲自觉对他亏欠甚多。你们都想得太简单，你父亲这样的人，你总不能问他索取你想要的东西，他不知道他奉若珍宝满心欢喜捧给你的有没有淬毒。子桓，你注定就出生在这样的家庭，应多问责任所在。 <br/>争这么多，最后不还是归咎于怕死吗？战争怎么能做到不死人，猜拳吗？送死和去死是两码事，慷他人之慨的事我办不成。 <br/>爸。他低头，舀起一勺已然久滞微凉的红汤递到他嘴边。不热了。我知道你怕烫。 <br/>他看着儿子与他过分相像的眼睛，微微牵起嘴角笑了。荀彧曾经抱怨过，子桓哪里都随了他母亲温婉宁静的气质，本是去练个闺门旦的天生好材料，没想到一生心事都毁在了一双眼睛上。横看不机巧竖瞧不潋滟，几分呆掩在几许嘲弄下，像个不堪人？弄的木头美人。你胡说什么呢，他瞪他，多像我啊。多像徒步于丰茂水草后的艳丽花朵，书蠹头在几丛被蛀蚀殆尽的典籍中寻得的古人遗迹，这么水灵冷冽的眼睛怎么就呆傻了呢。 <br/>他掩过面去静默无言，他揽住他。荀师长心气高，自然是谁都瞧不上的，尤其是鄙人的犬子；不过那古话怎么讲的，自古文人……呸！他啐他一口，还轮得着我来嫉妒你们父子俩。妒妇又不讨人喜欢，你和旁人都不一样，看你披挂一身珠冠水袖演什么杜丽娘李香君我便难受得不行。那我算什么东西，河东狮？<br/>你应该去演电影。他撩拨开横斜在耳际的乱发，吻上那块模糊不清的胎记。你就该天真有邪地定定望向镜头，演你年长而堕落的红白玫瑰混合体，与摩登与瑞丽这样的词语交织在一起。他在一片氤氲水汽中越过排山倒海坍塌的爱欲，你瞧，这不就明摆着告诉我，吻这儿。 <br/>曹丕在厨房洗碗，他消遣这个清闲的下午。今日天气要比前几日好些，温吞的太阳单薄地粘在山头，盯久了竟有勾魂摄魄的惊异能力。他起身，想到院里晒晒日光捎带侍弄花草，年间忙着接待各式人物都忘了他的心肝宝贝。他鲜有奇珍异草，那样难养护的主儿他也伺候不来，偏爱的都是几株寻常玩意儿。丁香落了满地的枯叶；乌桕疏疏挂着一树白，有如梅开，衬出一片江枫渔火的气质；南天竹结了些许红果，添几抹黑暗中难得的亮色。他突然感觉到了锥心刺骨的劳累，便坐在丛中满意笑着；眼前的光景倾倒成二十余年时光的隔夜风雪，他看到朝霞辞城一样美，连成琉璃宫阙上锦绣翔云的青翠柏树和各色牡丹，他同他一样端坐在花丛中，鬓边簪一朵妃色韵意的芍药，大笑着说，你快把我的帕子还给我吧，还是要我拿什么东西来与你换吗?他急急去撞破人影，却摸到了温热的触感，是真的。他看着这个迟暮垂危的老人依旧如同少年一般无助地捂住双眼，而眼泪依旧肆意流淌出来。 <br/>他说，我一生学不会后悔，一生学不懂爱人。而如今就到了了却少年心事的时候了。 <br/> 	一九八六年的正月十五，曹家儿女在一晌的欢畅后又赶着参加了父亲的葬礼，遗爱犹存空园田。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>